


The Transitive Property

by shirleyholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smug Sherlock, bottom!John, fandom: sherlock holmes, sexual innuendos galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes/pseuds/shirleyholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a bit sore after- ah- well- a good night. And Sherlock's just one smug bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Transitive Property

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill for a prompt on the kink meme. Humor and maybe a bit cracky.

“Go make me a cup of tea.”

“Sherlock, I am not going to be making anyone tea. Go make your own tea.”

“Why-Oh. OH. BRILLIANT.”

“No, no, not really.”

“Can I see--?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“It’s an experiment. Data collection-”

“No, thanks all the same.”

“Well, if it’s too HARD for you-”

“Really, Sherlock? REALLY? ”

“No use moaning about it now. I mean, you did enough of that last night.”

“Proud of yourself, aren’t you? I can’t bloody WALK Sherlock.” 

“And here I thought you were the man who invaded Afghanistan.”

“I also killed people, so I wouldn’t push your luck.”

“Tell me, if you invaded Afghanistan and I invaded you, then logically, by the transitive property, have I not invaded Afghanistan?”

"Oh, really clever, that. I'm actually speechless in the face of your brilliance."

"False. You're usually surprisingly vocal, faced with my 'brilliance'. Given the proper occasion. And the right stimulation."

“Yes and you’re an arse, have I told you that?”

“I'm an /arse/? Interesting choice of words, all things considered.”

“Oh shut up, Sherlock.”

“I believe the appropriate response is ‘make me’ but given your current state-” 

“FUCK YOU.”

“Well. We can try that next time.”


End file.
